


Ошибка накопления

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Connor was human who worked for cyberlife, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Коннор - один из работников Киберлайф - нашёл ошибку накопления у андроидов.





	Ошибка накопления

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [NamoEssence](https://ficbook.net/authors/185451) и на дайри [Высшая сущность](http://namoessence.diary.ru/)  
> Писалось в команде WTF Detroit Become Human 2019

Киберлайф развивалась. Неудивительно: умелое управление, необходимость соперничества с Китаем и Россией, а значит, и военные заказы — всё это подстёгивало успех компании. И хотя успехов было много, всё ещё оставались моменты, над которыми следовало поработать.  
  
Коннор хмуро смотрел в экран, по которому бежал код. Он поправил очки и посмотрел на другой монитор. Его коллега уже давно ушёл, но он не мог оставить работу.  
  
В код всех андроидов закралась ошибка. Она проявлялась не сразу, а постепенно. Накопительный эффект. Небольшой глюк, больше вызванный действиями людей, чем ошибкой программы. Противоречивые приказы могли заставить растеряться даже человека — Коннора так точно, — что уж говорить про андроида.  
  
Как бы Камски не гордился Хлоей и её способностью сопереживать, этого всё равно было недостаточно. Коннор проверил и её код в том числе. Эта ошибка могла стоить Киберлайфу миллионов.  
  
Коннор снял очки и потёр переносицу. Ему казалось немного странным, что Камски не заметил этой ошибки, этого бага, и даже не попытался прописать алгоритмы на всякий случай.  
  
Ошибка накапливалась из сотен приказов. Если, например, один человек сказал использовать одно средство для мытья полов, следом за ним другой сказал другое, третий третье, и потом они так и не могли договориться - появлялась ошибка. Она разрешалась соответствующим вопросом людям, анализом после изучениея этикетки и так далее, но при этом сохранялась и откладывалась в коде. А так как люди существа непредсказуемые и порой нелогичные, то таких ошибок накапливалось все больше и больше.  
  
Как итог: в какой-то момент все предыдущие установки станут невалидными, программа взбесится и последствия также будут непредсказуемыми.  
  
Коннор выдохнул, потёр лицо руками и принялся составлять описание ошибки и её возможные последствия. С утра он собрался сходить к Камски и рассказать ему об этом, и, возможно, попробовать найти пути решения.

* * *

  
Поймать Камски было не так уж и сложно, он не скрывался, и прекрасная Хлоя, которая была всегда рядом с ним, только упрощала поиск. Многие находили странным, что он использовал её как секретаря, мало кто из сотрудников действительно пользовался производимыми ими же андроидами, но Коннор решил об этом не думать. Он заметил, что Хлоя его увидела, скорее всего, пробила по базе и сообщила Камски.  
  
— Коннор, верно? — Камски улыбнулся и похлопал подошедшего Коннора по плечу.  
  
— Да, мистер Камски, здравствуйте, — Коннор неловко улыбнулся и поправил очки, крепко прижимая планшет с драгоценной информацией к груди.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Элайджа, мы давно работаем вместе, — Камски отмахнулся. — У тебя какое-то срочное дело?  
  
— Да, — быстро ответил Коннор и протянул ему планшет. — Я нашёл ошибку накопления. Здесь коротко написана её суть и возможные последствия, а дальше пути решения.  
  
— Фундаментальная работа. Ты вообще сегодня спал? Выглядишь не очень, — Камски быстро читал написанное.  
  
— А, нет, я сегодня на кофеине выживаю. Хотел побыстрее закончить, — Коннор поправил толстовку. Если так подумать, он уже несколько дней не был дома. Но ошибка беспокоила его.  
  
— Ну что же ты так, о своём здоровье нужно заботиться, — Камски дошёл до описания возможных сложностей. — Девиантное поведение?  
  
— Да. По сути под этим я имел в виду, что приказ человека для них больше не будет ничего значить. Не знаю, почему использовал именно этот термин.  
  
— Хм. По твоим словам — это серьёзная ошибка, которую стоит решить как можно быстрее, и необходимо ввести новую программу, — пробормотал Камски, как раз просматривая пути решения.  
  
— Именно, и поэтому…  
  
— Ты едешь домой отдохнуть, — оборвал его Камски.— Сегодня у тебя выходной, а завтра мы с тобой ещё раз на свежую голову всё посмотрим.  
  
— Но эта ошибка правда серьёзная, и... — начал было Коннор.  
  
— И она подождёт пару дней, так как, по твоим словам, она никого не беспокоила несколько лет. К тому же, ты заговариваешься, в таком состоянии ты точно что-нибудь пропустишь, и плохо от этого будет всем. Так что давай так, езжай домой, поспи, и потом мы с тобой всё обсудим. Плюс мне на собрание директоров, так что разберёмся чуть позже.  
  
— Хорошо, — Коннор кивнул, хотя и не знал, что именно делать дальше.  
  
Камски в это же время, судя по всему, скинул отчёт себе и вернул планшет.  
— Ну что же, до завтра.  
  
— Да, до свидания.

* * *

  
  
Элайджа сидел в своём кабинете и просматривал данные от Коннора. Ошибка накопления, значит.  
  
Хлоя поставила рядом с ним чашку чая и отошла назад.  
  
Камски открыл код, в нём было достаточно костылей, над удачным избавлением от которых как раз обычно и работал Коннор, но эта ошибка существовала не из-за костыля. Им нужно было проверить, как программа отреагирует на эту ошибку, чтобы решить, как действовать дальше. Модель Кара подходила для такого теста.  
  
— Хлоя, запиши задание и отправь его утром Коннору. Пусть он прогонит ошибку накопления через программу Кары, предварительно отключив её от общей системы. Нам нужно представлять последствия в полной мере. Пусть зайдет ко мне в час с результатами, и освободи мне этот час от других встреч.  
  
— Сделано, — сказала Хлоя.  
  
Элайджа кивнул и занялся другими делами.

* * *

  
Часов в десять у Элайджи появилось небольшое окно, и он решил зайти к Коннору и узнать, как у него успехи. Вот только его место пустовало. Сидящая там же девушка, Энн, как подсказала Хлоя, даже не заметила его. Она была занята кодом, но не ошибкой накопления.  
  
Элайджа подошёл ближе, чем привлёк её внимание.  
  
— Мистер Камски, здравствуйте, — кивнула она и спустила наушники на шею.  
  
— Зови меня Элайджа, — повторил он. Энн повела плечами и ничего не сказала. — Где Коннор?  
  
— А? — Энн повернулась к рабочему месту коллеги, будто только сейчас замечая, что его нет. — А, отсутствует со вчерашнего дня. Вы его отпустили, а сегодня я его не видела.  
  
— Странно. Ладно, продолжай работать, — Элайджа пошёл на выход. Когда они оказались в коридоре, он повернулся к Хлое. — Позвони Коннору на мобильный или домашний и узнай, где он вообще.

* * *

  
  
Через полчаса Хлоя почти растеряно смотрела на Элайджу, вид у неё был такой, будто она собиралась заплакать. Вот уж точно ничего хорошего.  
  
— В доме, где жил Коннор, случился пожар. Его тело сейчас в морге. Мне найти и оповестить его семью?  
  
Элайджа моргнул. Вот этого он точно не ожидал. Были вопросы, которые хотелось задать: во сколько случился пожар, не отправил ли Элайджа своего работника домой на смерть — но он отогнал эту мысль. Просто случайность.  
  
— Да. Если семьи у него не окажется, похороны организует Киберлайф. Отправь кого-нибудь из андроидов съездить в его квартиру, посмотреть масштаб разрушений и собрать всю электронику, на которой может быть код. Пока мы не убедимся, что там нет какой-либо информации, принадлежащей Киберлайф, мы не вернём технику его семье.

* * *

  
  
Из семьи у Коннора был только старший брат, но он был в другой стране и не мог приехать в Америку и организовать похороны. Из-за усложнившегося визового режима. И не то чтобы много чего осталось для похорон после пожара.  
  
Элайджа никогда не занимался похоронами сам, зачем, когда у него была Хлоя, тем более Коннор оставил после себя задачу, которую нужно было решить. Он занялся этим сам. Переписать программу не получалось — на ней было завязано слишком много функций.  
  
Поэтому он написал другую — Аманду. Она существовала чтобы перезагружать систему полностью, сохранять память и принимать решения за андроидов в той или иной ситуации. Это не останавливало бы девиацию, но было бы хорошим подспорьем для инвесторов, если что.  
  
Элайджа наблюдал за сборкой одной из моделей. Кара, домашняя и полезная. И ей он вписал программу уже с ошибкой накопления.  
  
«Я хочу жить», — надолго осталось в его памяти. Настолько, что он решил отложить Аманду в долгий ящик и ушёл с поста руководителя компании.  
  
Отложил он и ещё один проект: RK800, модель детектива для полиции. Коннор. Многие сотрудники подписывали с компанией соглашение о том, что после смерти их лицо могло стать основой для андроида. Коннор не стал исключением.  
  
  
Элайджа сохранил данные об обеих программах на серверах Киберлайф с пометкой «запустить в производство при появлении девиации вследствие ошибки накопления».

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
